Amor Ex Machina
by Coljayjay
Summary: CHALLENGE. Avant dernier auteur.


_**Avant derniere auteure de ce challenge qui va toucher à sa fin. J'espère que vous prenez du plaisir à lire les fics de chacune.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

Dès sa naissance, la Machine avait connu une croissance exponentielle. Chaque jour, elle apprenait puis stockait de nouvelles informations lui permettant de mieux appréhender le monde qui l'entourait. Mais son sujet d'étude préféré était son créateur : Harold Finch. L'Intelligence Artificielle avait toujours été intriguée par son « père ». Elle l'avait observé, tenté de nouer des relations amicales avec lui, protégé malgré ses objections. Elle lui avait présenté une compagne qui, d'après ses calculs de probabilité, était la meilleure qui soit. Elle l'avait guidé vers Grace puis, avait observé l'homme tomber amoureux et lui faire la cour. Comme toute bonne machine, elle avait analysé scientifiquement les signes physiques de ce sentiment: la dilatation des pupilles, les battements du cœur, les regards ou les rires. _Voilà donc ce qu'est l'amour, ce sentiment typiquement humain…_

Mais, dès le début, cette relation était vouée à l'échec à cause de son existence. Après l'attentat du Ferry, Harold avait dû renoncer à Grace. L'informaticien lui avait alors expressément ordonné de ne plus se mêler de sa vie. La Machine n'avait ressenti aucune culpabilité, mais était tout de même attristée de voir son créateur à nouveau seul.

L'IA avait malgré tout cherché un autre compagnon à son administrateur. Elle l'avait trouvé en la personne de John Reese. Mais son rôle était différent, l'ex-opérateur devait seulement être un agent pour les numéros non-pertinents et un protecteur pour Finch. D'après ses calculs, il était le meilleur candidat: fort mais subtil, expert en armes et en combat rapproché, et surtout doté d'un sens moral inébranlable. La Machine avait donc tout fait pour que les deux hommes se rencontrent, d'abord en donnant à Harold le numéro de Jessica Arndt, puis en l'avertissant d'une rixe dans le métro.

La Machine avait suivi avec intérêt le début de leur collaboration, méfiante dans un premier temps, puis de plus en plus ouverte et sincère. L'amitié, qui avait rapidement uni les deux hommes, avait surpris la Machine. Mais elle n'avait pas su anticiper l'évolution de leurs sentiments vers quelque chose de plus fort et de plus profond. Ce fut d'abord des petits détails que l'ordinateur répertoria dans sa mémoire mais la nature de la classification de ce sentiment lui posait problème. Comme tout programme informatique, la Machine avait une vision très binaire des choses, tout devait être organisé de un à zéro. Or qu'est-ce qui unissait les deux hommes ? De l'amitié ? Une fascination réciproque ? Du respect ? L'IA n'aurait su le dire.

Alors, tel un dieu, elle se mit à étudier ces créatures. La bibliothèque était le lieu où tous ces petits détails intimes se révélaient.

Elle nota d'abord des petites attentions, venant essentiellement de l'agent de terrain. Reese avait pris l'habitude de ramener à son ami son thé vert sencha ainsi qu'une boite de viennoiseries, qu'ils dégustaient ensemble. En zoomant sur l'étiquette du carton, l'IA nota qu'il s'agissait des mets préférés d'Harold. En été, l'agent préférait présenter à son patron des glaces.

-Une boule ou deux boules, Finch ? demanda l'agent, un sourire enfantin aux lèvres en lui présentant les deux cônes.

Outre ces petits plaisirs gustatifs, la Machine remarqua des effleurements et des regards appuyés de l'un lorsque l'autre avait le dos tourné. L'IA avait observé John déshabiller Harold du regard, détaillant ses mains sur le clavier, remontant lentement jusqu'à ses épaules avant de s'attarder sur son cou. Il dériva ensuite sur son visage, s'arrêtant sur sa bouche qu'il regarda comme un affamé, en s'humectant les lèvres. De son côté, si Finch était moins discret, il s'abandonnait également à la contemplation de son agent. Le superordinateur remarquait les yeux bleus pales derrières les lunettes s'attarder sur le corps de Reese, détaillant ses longues jambes, ses fesses, puis remontant le long de son dos avant de finir sur la nuque. Se mordant les lèvres, Finch détournait alors rapidement les yeux, comme pris en faute.

Les choses prirent une tournure complètement inattendue un soir, alors que les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à infiltrer une réception dans un hôtel chic de Manhattan. Les deux partenaires s'habillaient, chacun dans une petite pièce qui faisait office de chambre, quand la Machine perçut un juron. Le plus étonnant était que la grossièreté venait de la bouche son créateur. L'IA activa la caméra de la télévision dans la chambre afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de la scène. L'informaticien était courbé, en train d'essayer de boucler son pantalon de costume. Il s'acharnait sur la fermeture éclair quand son co-équipier entra dans la pièce.

-Un problème Finch ? demanda l'ex-opérateur en enfilant sa veste de costume.

-Non, non, Mr Reese.., répondit l'informaticien, rouge de confusion. Evidemment cela arrive quand nous sommes pressés, pesta-t-il, en essayant à nouveau de fermer son vêtement.

John se figea en observant la scène un peu cocasse mais terriblement érotique. Il hésita puis, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, s'avança de quelques pas avant de s'agenouiller devant Finch. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de virer à l'écarlate quand il sentit les mains de l'agent prendre les pans de son pantalon avant de refermer le zip récalcitrant. Le silence entre les deux hommes était lourd et chargé d'électricité. Une fois terminé, Reese se redressa puis recula en se passant sa main dans ses cheveux, seul signe de nervosité.

-Bien, Finch, vous voilà présentable, conclut l'agent d'une voix un peu trop rauque.

Puis il sortit de sa poche intérieure la paire de lunettes qui devait compléter sa panoplie.

-Bon, avec ou sans lunettes pour Mr John Rooney ? demanda-t-il en agitant l'objet connectée, se demandant si ce gadget aurait un intérêt pour cette mission.

Soudain une alarme s'activa dans un des serveurs de la Machine. Le symbole jaune qui encadrait le visage de Finch devint rouge clignotant. Le superordinateur lista, dans la seconde, tout ce qui clochait chez son créateur : les pupilles dilatées, la respiration trop rapide, sa température corporelle élevée et son rythme cardiaque effréné. Face à tous ses signaux d'alerte, la Machine s'apprêta à lancer son protocole de protection-admin mais son ordre fut interrompu par ce qui suivit.

Finch venait de prendre les lunettes d'un mouvement brusque et les balancer au sol. Puis il posa les mains sur les revers de la veste de son partenaire et l'attira à lui dans un geste presque désespéré. L'informaticien embrassa l'agent avec toute la passion et la fougue contenues depuis trop longtemps. John, d'abord surpris, lui rendit son baiser avec empressement, enlaçant le reclus comme un naufragé autour d'une bouée.

La Machine désactiva l'alarme et se contenta, comme à son habitude, d'observer. _C'est donc cela le désir…_ Si Finch avait toujours été tout en retenu avec Grace, ce n'était pas le cas avec Reese. Harold l'embrassait avidement, fougueusement, éperdument.

Rapidement, leurs mains se firent plus curieuses et plus audacieuses. John dénoua la cravate de Finch qu'il fit glisser avec une lenteur insupportable le long de son cou avant de la jeter par terre, tandis qu'Harold glissa les mains sous la veste de son compagnon afin de la lui retirer. John recula de quelques pas afin de basculer sur le lit derrière eux, entraînant son partenaire dans une chute contrôlée. Une fois allongés, l'agent se retourna pour prendre le dessus sur son compagnon, le couvrant de son corps puissant mais prenant soin de faire reposer son poids sur ses coudes.

John entreprit de défaire lentement les boutons de la chemise de son compagnon, embrassant chaque centimètre de peau dénudé dans une lente exploration, se délectant des soupirs de son partenaire. Finch, plus impatient, préféra tirer un coup sec sur le vêtement de l'agent qui céda sans effort. Il explora ensuite fébrilement le corps de Reese d'abord du bout des doigts, puis de ses lèvres. Bientôt, chemises, pantalons, chaussettes, chaussures et sous-vêtements gisèrent à terre.

Dans un sursaut de décence et peut être vaguement conscient d'être observé, Finch tendit la main vers le chevet pour éteindre la lumière.

Ce que la Machine perçut par la suite ne fut que soupirs, murmures et froissement des draps sur leurs corps nus. Toutefois, l'IA n'arrivait toujours pas à catégoriser la nouvelle tournure de leur relation. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit un « Je t'aime » murmuré dans un souffle, puis un second en écho, que la Machine réussit enfin à classer la relation entre les deux hommes : Amour.

Lorsque la lumière réapparut bien plus tard, la seule chose que la Machine remarqua de différent entre les deux hommes désormais rhabillés, était les cravates échangées dans la précipitation. Reese sortit en premier, un sourire béat sur les lèvres, en remettant, à nouveau, sa veste. Finch resta un moment seul, ses yeux bleus pétillants et une jolie teinte rosée sur les pommettes, il essayait maladroitement de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. En passant devant la télévision, il demanda mi accusateur mi amusé:

-Tu l'as encore fait…

Son téléphone portable vibra quelques secondes plus tard. Il le sortit de sa poche et sourit en lisant le message : « Oups j'ai recommencé… »


End file.
